Darth Arach
Isa had a happy childhood. Her parents were part of a group of humans colonizing a planet known as Rikku. It has a lot of grassy knolls and is perfect for growing crops, located in the Outer Rim. This group was, also, part of a social experiment. It was on Rikku that she was born. For ten years, the colony grew. Ten years was how long it took for their paradise to become hell. It started with the crops. Very gradually, the crops started to become poisoned. They managed to contain it and even appeared to stop it for awhile. However, it came back not only in the crops, but the livestock, as well. No one knew where this poison came from or how to stop it. During this stage, they discovered that the poison made the animals more aggressive and caused a type of madness. Even the animals who only ever ate grass, began to turn on each other and eat their flesh. The next stage, it infected the colonists themselves. The violence recorded with the animals became magnified with the Infected. There were only a few that weren't effected. Isa and her parents were among them. The infection disguised itself, at first, as different common ailments. It, then, became more deadly accompanied with an insationable hunger. Help was barely called for before it was too late. As it was, many of the colonists were killed. Isa had been with a friend when the Infected became too many to contain. Worried for her parents, she slipped away in the confusion. She, eventually, heard screams that sounded like her mother coming from the direction of the market. They faded as she followed them. When she arrived she saw the market had been overrun. Some of the Infected were busy in small groups of three or four. Closest to her, she saw two groups of four each. She recognized the clothing of the two victims as belonging to her parents. Upon realizing this, the child couldn't help but stare in shock, horror, and tremendous grief as her parents became dismembered as she felt something within her start to crack. It didn't shatter until the Infected noticed her a few seconds after her arrival. As they came toward her, an inferno ignited. Never before had she felt such anger and hatred. With tears streaming, Isa let out an incredible scream as the built up inferno released in a powerful pulse. It shredded through the ranks of not only the Infected surrounding her parents, but through the ones surrounding the other victims as well. Safe and exhausted, the child collapsed to her knees and had just enough strength to crawl to her dead mother's side. This is where the response team found her some time later. On the ship with the other survivors, was an older woman by the name of Sadie Brown. Sadie had been a neighbor and a surrogate aunt to the child and took her in. Sadie died when Isa was sixteen. Her heart had merely given out. Now, she became burdened with Sadie's death as well as her parents'. The latter was not clear to her due to the trauma she had sustained. After Sadie's death, Isa took to the streets and became a scavenger and thief. It wasn't long before she learned that she was different than the others around her. She was far more successful at stealing items of value from shopkeepers and customers alike. And she was very skilled at finding the right haul when she scavenged. One day in the market, she stole a customer's pouch with their credits in it. She didn't realize this was not one of her normal victims until the Sith Master caught up to her. Eventually, impressed enough with her skill, the Sith brought her to Korriban to the Sith Academy. There she trained until she became apprenticed to the late Emperor himself. Category:Sith Category:Females Category:Dark Side users